warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vanquisher/@comment-26365873-20150517132705/@comment-6969786-20150720063534
What I was seeing was the vanquisher being shocked - the shield deploying, it jump moving, then not moving with the Shock Icon above it, then jump moving again. All while the shield was deployed. So I did more tests.... I started by holding the vanquisher in place while the Orbital damaged it to deploy the shield ( once while being shocked and once out of the range of the shock. ) Then driving it across the base.... TEST WITH SHIELD BEING DEPLOYED WHILE SHOCKED... *Orbital Laser damages Vanq while being shocked *The Shield deploys *I give command to move to the other side of map *Its held in the spot for a sec *Then the Vang jump moves and appears down the path but stopped again unable to fire and showing the Shock Icon above it again. *Its held there for a couple seconds and then jump moves again. --'' Hard to see exactly what is going on since the animation is so choppy. But the Shock Icon is clearly visible again after it has moved down the path.'' TEST WITH SHIELD BEING DEPLOYED WITHOUT BEING SHOCKED... *Orbital Laser damages Vanq *The Shield deploys *I give command to move to the other side of map *It immediately starts moving down the side into the range of the shock weapons *There is NO choppy animation *They are not stopped and the Shock Icon does not appear. -- Easy to see when the animation is fluid. That it is not being re-Shocked. Ran these two test 4 times each all with the same results SO YOU ARE CORRECT -- THE VANQ CAN NOT BE SHOCKED IN THE SHIELD.... What I was seeing before was a BUG. If the Vanq is shocked when the shield deploys then the animation breaks and the Shock Icon never goes away. The broken animation also make it seem like it is frozen when it does become visible while still displaying the Shock Icon. You will also notice in the pic above the Health is back up to appoximatly 3/4 heath when it re-appears. Also a product of the broke animation. If the Vanq is not shocked when the shield goes up then the animation does not break and it is to be controlled. I basically moves and fires like normal. Every time I have ever used eVanqs on the VK50 I the shield has ALWAYS been deployed while shocked because the only way for it not to happen is to do what I did in the test and hold it so only the orbital hits it until the the shield deploys. But why would anyone do this in normal play? You wouldn't, you attack with them before they loose half their health. So everyone sees the broken animation and so forth... But since you pressed the issue...I figured I need to do actual test with different criteria to see what was really going on... Thanks for forcing me lol. Ever since the VK50 came out I assumed the broken animation was do to the large amount of weapons being fired at once when I drove my eValkis into the center... Turns out its a bug being caused by the Shield/Shock combo breaking the animation and the Shock Icon. I can't say for sure it has nothing to do with base because I have not repeated the test in a different base but I think its likely that the VK50 has nothing to do with it.